


Enhanced

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [58]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Immortality, Vampire Clint Barton, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Enhanced

When you turn into a vampire,  
Eveything is enhanced.   
The world around you becomes amplified.  
The voices.  
The sounds.  
The smell.  
Even the emotions.  
Your life becomes fast paced.   
Time is slow.  
For vampires don't age.  
Clint's life has been slow for the last 5 centuries.


End file.
